


teukhae | everything's going to be fine

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [29]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Everything's going to be fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	teukhae | everything's going to be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: feels.

Leeteuk stands beside Donghae as they lower the casket into the ground. Donghwa stands on the other side with his arm around their mother. Tears are running down Donghae’s face, and Leeteuk realizes what a precious boy he’s now responsible for.

_"I want you to take care of my Donghae," Mr. Lee tells him from his hospital bed. Donghae doesn’t know he’s here. "I… I don’t know how much longer I’ll be around, but I need you to take care of him."_

_Leeteuk nods and takes a deep breath. “I’ll do my best, Mr. Lee.”_

Leeteuk reaches over and grabs Dongae’s hand and gives it a squeeze. Donghae gives him the faintest of smiles and starts crying all over again.

And then it starts to rain.

*

Two years later to the day and Donghae can’t sleep. He walks over to Leeteuk’s side of the room and crawls underneath the blankets next to him.

"What are you doing, Hae?" Leeteuk mumbles, but he scoots over to let Donghae in.

"It’s been two years," Donghae says. Leeteuk wraps his arms around him and lets Donghae cry into his t-shirt.

"Everything’s going to be fine," Leeteuk murmurs, stroking Donghae’s back. "But I know it still hurts."

Donghae falls asleep after awhile, but Leeteuk stays awake.  _I’m taking care of him for you, Mr. Lee. I know that I’m lacking, but I’ll give him my best._

*

Leeteuk can’t believe this is happening. He wants to run away and never come back. He wants to run to see his grandparents and hug them one last time. He at least wants to say goodbye.

He hasn’t said anything since they entered the funeral room. It’s well past midnight but he can’t sleep. He wonders how many tears he has left to cry as a fresh batch wells up. 

_I can’t do this anymore._

Some of the boys have fallen asleep. Kangin’s sprawled out on his left side, his hand on Leeteuk’s arm. It’s comforting; Leeteuk wants to cry again.

Then a bleary-eyed Donghae wanders back from the restroom and plops down next to his leader. He leans against Leeteuk and says softly, “It hurts, doesn’t it?”

"Yeah," Leeteuk replies. "It hurts a lot."

Donghae pulls a tangled mess of cords out of his pocket and deposits it into Leeteuk’s lap. Leeteuk picks it up and realizes it’s Donghae’s in-ears, the ones with a photo of him and his father on it. 

"Dad says that it’s time for me to take care of you now."

Leeteuk cries again.

*

They’re in Switzerland on top of a mountain, overlooking the Alps. Leeteuk feels freer than he’s felt in a long time.

"I feel like I’m closer to my grandparents," he tells Donghae. "Someday I’ll join them… but not today."

Donghae lets himself into Leeteuk’s room when they’re back at the guest house and crawls into bed with him, just like old times. “Everything’s going to be fine, Teukkie,” he says before falling asleep on Leeteuk’s pillow.

"Yeah," Leeteuk replies. "Maybe it is."


End file.
